


Sparks of Ice

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis Anna, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One-shots featuring g!p Anna (only) *(Elsanna/ Non-Incest/ Modern AU/ Smut)* "I'll be accepting prompts" read Author's note inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided I'll be taking/accepting prompts for this Elsanna one-shot series just leave a review and I will do my best to write it whatever you wish but this story only accepts featuring g!p Anna. It might take sort of too long to update but I will do my best. Feel free to message me/send me your ideas or follow me on Tumblr "Snowflakesfrozenforever" 
> 
> Originally posted on fan fiction . net :)

"Jeez! It's about damn time!" Kristoff exclaimed as he grabbed Anna's arm and tugged her to her car.

Anna frowned and let Kristoff drag her.

"Seriously, Kristoff where are you taking me?" She asked the blonde guy.

"Ya know you've been pretty busy inside that building feisty pants. You look sad and tired! Damn, I'm taking you to heaven." He chuckled and lend his hand to her, waiting.

Anna quirked an eye brow at him before letting out a sigh. She took her car keys and handed it to him.

"You know that I needed to do this Kristoff, I'm next in line to my father's company. He'd be retiring soon so I have to practice and study things about business." She said with a roll of her eyes as both of them entered inside her car. Her blue Audi SUV.

Kristoff smiled at her, "Well I know that Anna banana but believe me, you look exhausted. There's gonna be a treatment for that." He smirked.

Anna cautiously stared at him.

"I don't like that look."

"Well, you know my friend Eugene right? Or a.k.a Flynn Rider?" He said, ignoring her words.

Anna groaned and massages her temples. Damn, she knew where Kristoff was taking her.

"Don't tell me you're bringing me to his club, Kristoff." Anna told him, and looked at him.

But her blonde best friend only gave her a shrug and a knowing smile. She tried to protest but Kristoff told her that she would totally enjoy this night. Anna even told him if he was planning to blind date her with a woman she would kill him before the sun comes. It was pretty obvious that the red head beauty wasn't in the mood to be involved with someone romantically. It was just...she didn't have time for that, not yet, not now. She needed to deal with important things such as her father's company. She would be the next CEO of Arendelle Industries.

Now, all Anna could do was to face palmed and glare at her best friend who was laughing excitedly.

_'Maybe this night won't hurt. A few drinks and all...yeah this won't hurt.'_

* * *

As soon as they reached the said place, Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. She thought the place would be cheap but no - actually the place looked fancy.

A fancy club.

She heard Kristoff chuckled behind her and when she spun around, he smiled.

"You didn't expect this place to be...you know...fancy?" He asked as they both started to enter the club.

Kristoff took his VIP card so both of them could enter inside, besides Kristoff had been always in this place so the people were familiar with him, not to mention, the owner of the club was his friend.

Anna slowly nodded her head.

"Well, yeah I thought you would bring me to a cheap place." Anna muttered, eyes scanning around the area. The fancy club had dim blue lights, there were even several VIP tables and rooms. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed some women giving a lap dance to their customer. It was the only sign that meant Anna hadn't been in a place like this before.

Her mouth went dry at the sight before her. There were lots of beautiful young women. Shaking her head, Anna instantly followed Kristoff.

As they walked further inside the club, Anna noticed a big stage at the middle, the stage had dim lights as well and she was surprised when suddenly a loud beating sound echoed inside the club. Anna swallowed and sighed.

"Well you know you could search a girlfriend here Anna!" Kristoff yelled at her and she cringed. She glared at him and playfully punched his arm.

"I'm not in the mood Kristoff!" She yelled back.

Kristoff chuckled as he draped an arm around her shoulder, dragging her to a nearby VIP table. Anna and Kristoff took a seat just in time a young man same as Kristoff's age appeared, wearing a black suit.

"Kristoff!" The man greeted, "Glad you made it!"

Kristoff stood up and smiled at him, "Well of course and - oh by the way Eugene, this is Anna my best friend the one I'm talking to you about." He gestured Anna and the red head offered him a smile, "and Anna this is Eugene, my dearest friend and the owner of this fancy Corona Club." He said, smiling.

Anna smiled up at him before taking his hand and shook it. For a moment there, Eugene took a seat with them.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you Anna, I've heard so much about you." He said taking a sip on his drink, "Kristoff here told me you were busy, why?" He inquired.

Anna nodded her head, taking her own drink, "Yeah, pretty busy you can say. I'm currently training for my father's company." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be taking his position when he retired."

Eugene hummed in response, "Hmm, well rich people nowadays kept on working." He smiled, "Mostly." He added.

Anna didn't respond. Her eyes then drifted to her best friend who was now talking to a red head girl, sitting on his lap. Anna wondered where the girl came from.

Hearing Eugene's voice, Anna returned her eyes at him.

"Tonight Anna, you'll be free from all the stress. Come." He motioned her to stand up and Anna followed him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, placing her hand to her pocket.

"I'll be showing you the most awaited performance tonight." He smirked as he pointed the stage, "The Ice Queen."

 _'Ice...Queen?'_  She thought.

Eugene led her to a nearest table in front of the stage. Anna took note that this was his spot. Of course he was the owner.

They both took a seat again, Anna glanced back to her friend but now, Kristoff was nowhere to be found.

She shook her head.

 _'Probably he's with that girl.'_  She mused.

The lights on the stage brighten up slightly, catching everyone's attention including Anna. The red head glanced at Eugene who had a proud smirk written on his face.

Returning her eyes on the stage as the music began to play, she crossed her legs and stared, waiting.

 _'Wet the bed by Chris brown, huh?'_  Anna smirked and chuckled a little while humming along the song.

Anna was about to ask something to Eugene when suddenly a young lady appeared on the stage, almost naked, the red head's words died out leaving her mouth dry.

How long it had been since she saw a naked woman?

Gulping, Anna focused her eyes at the woman on stage, doing a sexy dance as the song played.

She had short brunette hair, slender legs, and a nice body. Anna watched the other girl intently as she strode sexily towards Eugene.

Eugene nudged her, "Her name's Rapunzel, my soon to be hot girlfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Hot isn't she?"

"W-Well yes?." Anna laughed nervously as she watched Rapunzel encircled Eugene before dropping her head from behind him and kissed him on the lips. Anna let out a shaky breath.

People inside the club were watching intently at the brunette woman. Some men even ogling at her body.

The sexy dance on the stage took five minutes while different beautiful women appeared, Rapunzel ended up on Eugene's lap. Anna couldn't help but to ask him a question.

"So, she's the Ice Queen you were talking earlier?" Anna inquired, glancing at the brunette woman.

Eugene shook his head and chuckled, "No, Anna. The Ice Queen hadn't showed up yet." He said, "but I do believe it's her turn now." He then turned his head at the brunette woman and kissed her on the lips, "Right? Baby?"

Anna watched the two for a second before shaking her head and returned her attention back to the stage. The lights become dim again and Anna nearly spit the drink she was drinking when a beautiful goddess stepped and made appearance. Her mouth hang opened.

Anna would admit, the previous dancers were pretty as hell but this... _this_  woman with platinum blonde hair draped on her right shoulder was different. Completely but good different.

She was wearing a see through thin blue robe, Anna could see the sexy curves and the way her hips were moving, it was hypnotizing. Anna swallowed deeply; she could feel something below her, hardening at the sight before her. She was the first woman who turned her on this night.

Anna once again, roamed her eyes at the beautiful goddess in front of her. She was quite disappointed because the woman's face was covered with a sparkling mask, however though Anna bet her skin was soft and smooth, her cheeks was slightly red, her full red lips were positively inviting.

Clenching her hand beneath the table, Anna could feel herself hardened even more when those eyes, those blue eyes stared directly into her teal eyes. The red head's gaze turned predatory, she licked her lips and watched intently the  _'Ice Queen_ ' as she swayed her hips along the beat.

The Ice Queen didn't even break her eye contact with the red head, somehow she was entranced to those teal eyes. Biting her bottom lip, the Ice Queen smiled seductively at her as she slowly made her way down the stage, walking straight towards the red head.

Her smile grew even wider when those teal eyes widened in surprise, surely the red head woman wasn't expecting this to happen.

The Ice Queen reached the VIP table where the red head was sitting, as soon as she was now standing in front of the woman, everything around them were completely forgotten. She ignored the whistles of men and proceeded her seduction to the red head.

Anna's eyes remained still, those blue eyes were looking at her intently, making her breath hitched. Suddenly, her body felt so hot. Now, Anna just realized that the Ice Queen was wearing a pair of blue undies and bra underneath the thin robe. Reluctantly, tearing her eyes away from the tantalizing body, Anna gently took her hand and planted a chaste kiss on it while the blonde beauty danced in front of her.

Shivering at the sudden softness of her lips, the Ice Queen wasted no time straddling the woman's lap as she slowly grounded her hips down on the woman's crotch. Hands roamed all over the red head's body as she bent down and pushed her lips against the red head for a lingering kiss.

Anna closed her eyes as her hand grabbed and squeezed the blonde's ass while her other hand took something in her pocket and placed a money in her bra. The Ice Queen pulled away, gently nipping her lower lip as she smiled at her.

"Would you like some private service, Ma'am?" She whispered, hips still moving in a slow dance.

Anna smiled at her, leaning in close to her ear, "Give me a private dance? Sure after your performance." She said, slightly nipping on her flesh before she pulled away.

The Ice Queen shuddered and bit hard on her bottom lip before she stood up from the woman's lap. Smirking, the blonde made her way back to the stage, but not before whispering a _"sure"_  to her ear.

Anna let out a shaky breath as she ran her hand through her hair when she looked at Eugene and Rapunzel, both of them were staring at her with their mouth hang. Anna stared back at them with confusion. A moment after, Rapunzel excused herself and left leaving her and Eugene.

"W-What?" Anna asked when the guy continued to look at her in disbelief.

"What did you do to her?" Eugene asked, "I-I mean she'd never did that thing to anyone, as in _never._ " He breathed, "She's the Ice Queen of this club and...and Els- I mean  _her_ , she only dances n-not like that." He muttered.

Anna's eyebrow drew together in worry, afraid she did something wrong to his dancers.

_'Els, that's her name?'_

"I-I'm sorry I-I don't have any idea I thought she was...she -"

Eugene frantically looked up and he shook his head with a laugh, "No no don't worry Anna it's okay actually it's a good thing." He smiled reassuringly at her, "I see hmm? What does the Ice Queen see in you?" He mused.

Anna bit her lip, taking a big gulp of her drink, "I-I don't know really." She laughed, "She...um actually offered me a private service." She muttered, "Was that...okay?"

A big grin occurred in his face, "Of course, as long as you're paying her." He returned his eyes back to the stage, "Good luck."

Nodding slowly, Anna gazed at the seductive blonde goddess who had just finished her dance performance. The Ice Queen smirked in front of her audience, blowing a kiss to everyone, but Anna knew the kiss was meant for her, seeing her icy blue eyes boring into her soul. With one last glance, the Ice Queen left the stage, leaving Anna breathless.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Anna asked Kristoff, her best friend was blushing madly, slightly sweating, his clothes were crinkled. Anna looked up and down at him suspiciously, "Don't tell me..." She drew her eyebrows together.

Kristoff glared at her and playfully smacked her arm, "Shush! Okay I bet you already knew what happened to me." He breathed in.

Anna chuckled, "Alright, whatever you say." She replied.

Suddenly, Kristoff stood up and stretched out his arms, "Ready to go? It's pretty late." He said while glancing at his phone.

Anna waved her hand off, "Nope, gonna stay here until midnight." She smiled, "I have another plans to do."

Kristoff stared at her for a moment, blinking his yes as he tapped his foot thoughtfully, "Hmm, what happened to Anna who always refused to go with me when it comes to clubs?" He said, "Seriously? I mean are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

Anna only gave him a thumbs up and grin.

Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows at her and then smirked knowingly, "What are you up to, feisty pants - "

"Miss Arendelle?"

Anna glanced behind him while Kristoff looked over his shoulder. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

"Ice Queen?" He whispered.

Anna smiled as she watched the blonde goddess walked past Kristoff. Her eyes roamed once again at her sexy figure, she was wearing a black short dress (mask still on), revealing those pale delicious legs. She made her way towards the red head who had been waiting for her, without a warning she slowly lowered herself and sat on her lap, arms made their way around Anna's neck.

Kristoff stood there watching as the Ice Queen brought her slender fingers below Anna's chin as she turned her head towards her for a searing kiss. He chuckled halfheartedly, mouth becoming dry. He couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous. Sure, Kristoff had been crushing at the beautiful goddess for a very long time, he even offered her a lot of money just to have her or to give him a lap dance but the Ice Queen refused his offering. He even went to his friend Eugene and tried to convince him, but Eugene told him that the Ice Queen didn't want to do such things like that, she only liked to dance, nothing more.

Then why was she with Anna, right now?

Nevertheless, he shook those feelings away, right now he was happy for Anna that she was finally enjoying this night.

"Ehem." Kristoff muttered, smiling.

The Ice Queen pulled away from the kiss, thumbs caressing her freckled cheeks before taking a drink.

Anna looked at him, "See? I have another plans." She grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So I'm gonna take a cab then?"

"Of course." They both laughed.

"Alright, I'm going now feisty pants." He winked at her and glanced at the Ice Queen who offered him a small smile.

Both girls watched him leave until he was out of sight. Turning her head back to the Ice Queen, she brought her hand up and caressed her platinum blonde locks.

"I would love to see your face, Ice Queen." She whispered, "Only if you're okay with that?"

For a moment, the Ice Queen become timid. She cleared her throat and gently leaned her forehead against the red head's.

"I'm sorry Miss Arendelle, but I do have some...privacy that I need to protect." She replied.

"Alright." Anna said, "But I hope someday you'll let me see your face, because..." She sighed and took hold of her hand, "I'm smitten with you, Ice Queen." She said kissing her hand softly, making her cheeks turned beet red.

The Ice Queen laughed and smiled, blue eyes sparkling, "Isn't too early Miss Arendelle?" She smirked.

Anna mirrored her, "Well, I still believe in love at first sight, Ice Queen." She said, "How about you?"

The blonde beauty hummed in response, she didn't say anything back, and she tried to calm her beating heart in front of this woman. No, she was doing her job, just her job, no love. But then again...she already broke her one rule the moment she walked down the stage earlier. What was with this woman?

"Now, how about the private room service, Miss Arendelle?" She whispered huskily into her ear, making the red head shivered in delight, "Shall we get started?"

She pulled away and stared directly into her teal eyes. She could tell, there was something behind those half lidded eyes.

_She wanted her._

Anna nodded her head, "I'm taking you home with me, Ice Queen. I'll pay you, give you dollars." She whispered back, squeezing her waist and pulled her closer, "You'll keep your mask on, I won't force you to take it off." She kissed her cheek, "I promise."

With a shaky breath, the Ice Queen hesitated for a moment. She didn't know what gotten into her to trust this woman; she felt sincerity in her voice. Despite her uncertain thoughts, she found herself lost in those eyes and muttered a phrase, "Okay, take me how with you then."

A childlike dopey grin appeared in her features making the blonde smile at her adorableness.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

The car pulled up in front of the big house. Anna immediately ran outside the car and opened up the door for her guest. The Ice Queen took her hand and smiled at her. The red head smirked before offering her arm to her guest, without a hesitation she snaked her arm around Anna's arm.

Both girls finally entered inside Anna's fancy house. The Ice Queen didn't have the chance to appreciate her surroundings when the red head grabbed her waist as soon as she closed the door, fusing their lips together for a long steamy kiss. Anna then lifted her up, placing her hands below her rear and pulled her up, the blonde goddess instinctively wrapped her legs around the woman's waist. She moaned into her mouth when the red head's tongue dipped inside her, turning her on with heat.

They didn't know how Anna made it to her bedroom. The Ice Queen found her back pressed against the soft mattress, when she pulled away from their kiss, Anna stared at her, face flushed in arousal.

The red head swallowed hard, "W-What 's your name? The real one." Anna whispered, "Please tell me."

The Ice Queen shut her eyes, mask still on. She was debating whether to tell her name but after hearing Anna saying  _please_ , she gulped and opened her eyes once again.

"E-Elsa." She breathed in deeply, "Elsa is my name."

A smile appeared on the red head's face again, making Elsa's heart jumped out of her chest.

"What a beautiful name just like you." Anna whispered, "My name's Anna."

A moment after, Elsa found herself smiling up at her before she pulled her head down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Eventually they started to take off their clothes. Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her, simply because Elsa's body was absolutely sexy and hypnotizing, the way her pale chest heaved, Anna couldn't take it anymore.

She instantly leaned forward and nipped on her collarbone, slowly as she traced her tongue at her smooth skin making the blonde beneath her squirm. She them made her way down to her body, kissing and nipping at her flesh. Elsa bit her lip and found her left hand tangled on Anna's red hair, pulling her down and pushed her lips into her breast. She whimpered when Anna's tongue circled her hardening nipple as she sucked right after she licked it. Her hands left that red hair, working its own way down to the bottoms of her jeans. She almost groan in disapproval when Anna stopped her ministration and looked at her half lidded eyes.

"W-What?" She panted.

She watched as Anna pulled back and sat on her haunches. However, she noticed a bulge in her pants and she gasped in disbelief.

Anna looked away.

"Er…look I-I have a – " She swallowed and closed her eyes. She could feel Elsa's eyes at her. She felt ashamed so suddenly.

"Um, I-I think we should stop." She cleared her throat and was about to jumped off the bed to pick up her clothes when Elsa's hand caught her wrist. Her head jerked at the blonde who only smiled at her.

"It's okay." Elsa said, "I-I don't mind." She blushed and bit her lip.

"I want to see your face." Anna blurted out; her eyes widened and forgot what she promised earlier with the blonde. She clasped a hand over her mouth, "U-Uh, sorry I mean – just forget about it. Sorry." She muttered.

She heard her sighing beside her.

"It's alright." Elsa said, giving in.

"Wait, what? Really –  _woah...Wow."_ Her words died out when she looked at the blonde goddess. Her mask was already gone, revealing a  _very_  gorgeous face. If she was smitten with her already, Anna didn't know how to describe these new feelings she felt towards the blonde. Her heart melted seeing her cheeks flushed a little.

With a small smile, Anna moved closer to her, cupping her cheeks and they both stared into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful, Elsa." Anna whispered, "Thank you for trusting me."

"T-Thank you." Elsa mumbled.

Anna then closed her eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her. They both fell back on the soft mattress, hands roamed on each other's body. The Ice Queen then found Anna's buttons, opening it as she freed her fly. Both swallowed deeply, especially Anna when the blonde pushed her down on the bed. A sultry smirked reappeared on her face, making her twitch in arousal. Without a warning, the blonde went down on her, taking her hardened cock inside her hot mouth. Anna groaned as her back arched. The Ice Queen kept her gaze at her as she licked and sucked her heatedly, sensually.

"E-Elsa oh –  _fuck!"_ She moaned, hand gripping her soft platinum blonde hair as she watched the blonde between her legs.

Elsa moaned, her vibrating voice only added to Anna's approaching orgasm. She bit her lip hard when she felt hot liquid came out to her cock. She threw her head back when the blonde sucked and swallowed her cum.

"Goodness!" She cried out, eyes were shut.

The Ice Queen smirked up at her, cleaning her completely with her tongue before she crawled on top of Anna's limp body.

"T-That was – that was a-amazing you – oh Elsa." Anna breathed out and pulled her head down for a kiss. The blonde smiled, placing her hands on either side of her head as she pulled away.

Anna was still breathing heavily.

"We're not yet done." Elsa whispered seductively as her hand went down to hold her still hardening cock and positioned it to her soaking wet core,  _" I'm taking you to Nirvana…"_  She added as she slowly slid Anna's cock inside her.

Anna's eyes went shut; her hands frantically grabbed the blonde's hips. Both were moaning at the fullness they felt. The Ice Queen fell forward as she breathed in deeply. Anna groaned and squeezed the blonde's ass.

It took Elsa a couple of minutes before she leaned back and looked at Anna. Keeping her eyes at the woman beneath her; Elsa started to move her hips, mouth dropped open as they both felt the pleasure, both hissing at the contact.

Anna tried to thrust her hips upwards and when she did, Elsa cried out in pleasure. She found it extremely hot when Elsa bit her bottom lip as she started to frantically moved her hips down, meeting Anna's heated thrusts.

"A-Anna -  _Ah!"_

"Elsa!"

It didn't take her so long when Anna began to pound furiously inside of the blonde, both were gasping for air as they moved. Elsa ended up burying her face into Anna's neck, gripping the sheets with her hand.

Feeling her own orgasm, with one last thrust, Anna quickly slid out of the blonde as she cum. Elsa hissed at the sudden movement but she didn't care, she was still in the bliss of pleasure. She rubbed herself on the red head's pelvis before she kissed her on the lips.

Anna sighed, her free hand gently caressed her hair, "I'm going to buy you." She mumbled and pulled away, "I'll talk to Eugene."

"B-Buy me?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

The red head nodded her head with a smile, "Yes, I want you to be mine Elsa. I don't want you there inside that club. I don't care how much you cost. Let me take care of you." She whispered.

Elsa suddenly pulled back, her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Elsa please, you deserve so much more. You don't deserve to be in that place. I'm going to help, j-just let me take care of you…let me in." Anna sat up and pulled her in for a hug.

Elsa's eyes become misty as she buried her face into her neck. It had been 6 years since no really cared for her. Elsa sobbed and shook her head.

"A-Anna no, I don't deserve you. I have bad life, unhealthy life Anna, a dark past so please..." Elsa whimpered, "You don't deserve someone like me."

Anna shook her head, pulling away so she could stare into those beautiful eyes.

"I don't care about your past Elsa, I'm going to help you. I will help you, love you." She whispered, wiping away those tears, "Please...say you want to be with me." She said, "I promise you I will never hurt you Elsa."

And that was enough for the blonde as she cried and hugged the red head once again. Those words made her heart cry happily. With a shaky nod of her head, Elsa smiled.

"O-Okay, I-I want to be with you Anna." She whispered.

Anna smiled and kissed the blonde once again.

* * *

_\- 5 months later -_

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she set the plates, all ready for her and Anna's breakfast, "Anna, the breakfast is ready!" She said.

"Coming!" Anna's adorable voice echoed inside the house. The blonde giggled and sat on her chair, waiting for her wonderful girlfriend. A happy sigh escaped from her lips as she unlocked her phone and stared at her and Anna's picture. It had been five months when Anna promised her that she would take care of her, help her and most of all...loved her.

It took her two months before she opened up to Anna. Revealing her dark past. She grew up in streets at the very young age, she didn't know anything about her parents. When she turned seventeen, Eugene found her and offered her a job. That was when she ended up on his club, the man was kind to her too, he didn't force her to do something she didn't want to when Elsa told him she would only dance for his club.

Anna was kind and lovely, she didn't judge her in fact she accepted the blonde wholeheartedly. Elsa sniffed, she wasn't aware that she was crying quietly just in time Anna went down stairs, wearing her suit. The red head's eyes widened and she rushed beside the blonde.

"Elsa?! Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Anna asked worriedly, as she cupped her face.

Elsa smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend, "I'm fine Anna. I'm just happy." She whispered.

The red head sighed in relied before she stood up and kissed Elsa's temple.

"Gods, you scared me." She muttered.

"Sorry, I was just reminiscing." She smiled.

Anna looked at her for a moment before she took her usual spot, "Let's eat?"

* * *

After they both ate their breakfast, Anna quickly grabbed her case and hugged Elsa before she would head to the door. The blonde closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck lovingly.

"I'll see you later at night?" Anna said as she pulled away a little.

"Okay, um Anna?" Elsa whispered, cupping the red head's face.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She muttered.

Smiling, Anna leaned in and kissed her on lips, "I love you more Elsa."

As they pulled away, Elsa smirked so suddenly as she caressed Anna's neckline.

"Well, return home immediately Anna." She whispered huskily, "I have a surprise for you."

Anna gulped as her cheeks turned bright red, "Oh I will surely be home early tonight."

"Really?" Elsa asked playfully, "I thought you'll be having a meeting?"

"I'm gonna cancel it."

Elsa smiled with a laugh, "Alright now go or you're gonna be late!" She said as she grabbed Anna's shoulder and spun her around towards the door, playfully pushing her.

"Alright! Alright! See you later Els!"

"Bye! take care!"

With one last glance at her girlfriend, Anna hopped inside her car and drove off to her work.

A sigh escaped from Elsa's lips. She'd never been this better unlike before.

"Thank you Anna...for everything." She muttered as the car left, leaving her happy and satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt requested by a friend of mine :) Anna as a bodyguard and Elsa, daughter of the Senator who happens to be a stubborn, naughty and flirty child but fell in love with Anna. No smut Only fluff :) Here ya go!

_"Elsa's Bodyguard for safety"_

Elsa sat across the table in front of her father while straightening her back, the daughter of the Senator cleared her throat, capturing her father and mother's attention. An irritated sigh escaped from her lips.

"Dad please I don't need a bodyguard I can take care of myself." She muttered as she looked down on her plate once again.

Senator Adgar Arendelle shook his head, casting his daughter a long look of displeasure. He wiped his mouth before he turned his head at his daughter, giving his full attention to her. His wife remained silent.

"I insist Elsa, it's for your safety. The last time you were nearly killed was because of me and I'm not going to let that happen again. You need someone who will protect you wherever you wished to go." He finished in stern voice, "You aren't allowed to go outside until your bodyguard is here."

Elsa nearly rolled her eyes at her father, "But dad it's only a bother to me, besides I'm not alone whenever I hang out with my friends and –"

"My words are final Elsa Arendelle." His father cut her off, "You need a bodyguard as soon as possible. It's for your safety. Like it or not I already have someone who will protect you Elsa, the person will be here tomorrow morning." And with that, her father stood up and left them alone with her mother.

Elsa sighed heavily and shut her eyes.

"I don't need a bodyguard." She mumbled.

Her mother looked at her worriedly, "Elsa, please understand your father. It's for your safety the world out there is dangerous especially when our family is involved in politics." Her mother stood up and went to her daughter's side, "Just accept it Elsa dear, please for me?" Her mother whispered lovingly to her ear, wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulder.

The blonde woman let out a sigh of surrender. She opened her eyes with a frown and gazed up at her mother, and then she smiled.

"Okay mom, only because you requested it." She replied.

Idun smiled and patted her daughter's cheek, "Thank you dear, now me and your dad will be leaving. If there is anything that you need you can talk to Gerda or Kai okay?"

Elsa nodded her head, "Okay mom."

Her mother smiled one last time at her as she leaned down to kiss her daughter on the cheek before she strode outside the dining room. Elsa watched her mother go before she stood up and the maids wasted no time to clean their dishes. Elsa went upstairs to her bedroom. She closed it with a soft click before she stripped her clothes and entered inside her bathroom.

Her bathroom was large like a bedroom; she had bathtub and TV inside. She requested it to her parents and both her mom and dad gave it to her. Elsa turned on the faucet as she turned on the TV. She then took the lavender Vanilla liquid soap and poured a couple of amount into the water. After two minutes, Elsa stepped into the bathtub and relaxed herself; she had nothing to do today especially when her father forbids her to go outside.

For a moment there, Elsa stared absentmindedly at the TV screen. She wondered what her bodyguard would look like.

The next day, Elsa locked herself inside her room. It was ten in the morning when Gerda knocked at her door saying that her father wanted to meet her downstairs. She asked her why and the maid told her that her official bodyguard was with her father. Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes, she knew if she didn't go downstairs her father would be mad at her plus she promised to her mother that she would do this for her, leaving her with no choice. Elsa took quick bath and dressed herself in a blue dress; she decided to let her hair down simply because she wasn't in the mood.

When she reached downstairs, Elsa poked her head out to their living room. The first thing she noticed was a very vibrant red hair that was tied up in a prefect bun, second the person was wearing a black suit accompanied by a white long sleeved polo shirt. Elsa blinked her eyes several times, though the person's back was facing her, Elsa could tell that this person was a  _girl_.

With another roll of her eyes, Elsa made her appearance and sauntered to the living room. She didn't even smile when her father greeted her or even spare a glance at her bodyguard. Elsa kept her eyes onto the marble floor until she sat down beside her father and looked up.

Her eyes widened a bit.

The young woman with a red hair stood up to greet her. She had some small freckles on her cheeks, teal eyes that made the blonde's legs shake. Her father chuckled at the young woman and gestured her to sit down. Elsa wasn't expecting her bodyguard to be this…. _attractive_

When those teal eyes drifted away from her own, Elsa felt suddenly empty. She kept her eyes trained at the young attractive redhead. Absentmindedly, the daughter of the Senator ran her slender fingers through her hair nervously in attempt to fix her hair. Adgar smiled at the young woman.

"Ah, Elsa I would like you to meet Miss. Anna, she will be your new bodyguard." Her father announced, the only thing that made Elsa to tear her eyes away from the redhead. Elsa cleared her throat,  _nervously._

She looked at her father while tucking a stray of hair behind her ear.

"I-I see..." She turned her head back to the redhead, "I-It's nice to meet you Miss Anna, It's good to have bodyguard." She giggled nervously.

Anna quirked an eyebrow charmingly and a small smile tugged on her lips, that was enough to make Elsa bit her lips as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, "Thank you Miss Elsa, please call me Anna. It's nice to meet you too." She said.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of her, "So dad, when she will start her first day?" She asked, still looking at the redhead.

Adgar smiled and looked at her daughter, oblivious to the fact that her daughter was  _extremely_  attracted to her new assigned bodyguard.

"Well it depends on you my dear, besides Anna had brought her belongings here in the mansion. She will take her room in one of our worker's quarter." The Senator said and looked at Anna, "Are you okay with that Miss Anna?"

"Of course Senator." She smiled.

Elsa grinned, "So it means, you will be staying here then?" She asked Anna.

The redhead then turned her attention to the blonde beauty, "Yes Miss Elsa."

"Then you could start your day tomorrow."

Elsa bit her lip and discreetly winked at her new bodyguard, making the redhead blush a little. She noticed the redhead looked away and glanced at her packed belongings.

"Senator, if it's okay can I place my things – "

Adgar suddenly stood up and called Kai, Elsa followed in suit.

"Of course, Kai can you usher Miss Anna to her room?" He asked, the butler nodded his head and helped Anna to pick up her belongings.

The redhead dipped her head and smiled at him and to her daughter.

"Thank you Senator again, it's nice to finally meet you and…" She then looked at the blonde, "You too Miss Elsa."

They held each other's gaze for a moment until Anna was the first one to break the spell. She followed Kai further inside the mansion, leaving the Senator and his daughter.

With a sly smirk, Elsa crossed her arms and turned to her father.

"I like your taste father, this one looks like we can…get along." She said and stared at the direction where Anna disappeared.

Adgar chuckled, "I know, I know that's why I chose a female bodyguard so that you won't feel uncomfortable." He followed his daughter's gaze, "She's very good, outstanding. Elsa…" He said and Elsa looked at him, "Thank you for this, for approving her, I was only thinking about your safety, I didn't mean – "

"It's okay dad, I'm sorry too." She smiled at him, "I understand you."

"Great, thanks dear."

Elsa smiled and watched her father go. A flirtatious smirk tugged at the corner of her lip before she went back to her room.

 _Oh miss Anna, you don't have any idea what you did to me._  She thought and closed the door to her room.

* * *

"Um Gerda? What are those?" Elsa asked as she took a last step. She was wearing a blue robe, underneath of it was pair of black bikini. She planned this yesterday and she would do anything to swoon her redhead bodyguard.

Gerda was surprised for a moment before she smiled at the Elsa, "Ah, these are Miss Anna's new clothes and uniform, your father wanted these for her."

The blonde smiled, "Okay, kindly tell Anna to accompany me at the pool when she's ready? Oh and Gerda please bring me something to eat." She said sweetly at the old nurse maid.

For Gerda, it was strange to see Elsa like this. Usually she was grumpy and moody around, to everyone actually. But whatever Gerda was seeing right now wasn't Elsa she was used to be. Nevertheless, it was a good changing for Elsa.

"Yes Miss Elsa. Right away after this."

Elsa grinned as she excitedly went to the pool. The mansion was all hers today, her parents were't home means Elsa could do whatever she wanted. Like now, seducing a particular attractive redhead, in other words her bodyguard.

The Senator's daughter took off her bathrobe, revealing a sexy pair of legs, full breasts, slender waist and sexy hips. Elsa put on her shades and lay on her stomach. In front of her was her laptop. She smiled when Aurora appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Hi Aurora..." Elsa greeted, "How are you today?" She asked, trying to engaged into a conversation, but Aurora knew Elsa very well. By the way she smile and her eyes sparkling, she knew something good was happening to her friend.

"I'm fine, but enough with me." Aurora smirked at the screen, "What's with you today? You look so happy." She said, Elsa watched Aurora took a sip of her milk shake.

"I've met someone yesterday and you wouldn't believe me when I say _she's so damn attractive_." Elsa giggled, "I mean, she got these beautiful teal eyes, red hair, there's even freckles on her cheeks! She's so charming!" Elsa exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Aurora giggled, "Okay okay, so where have you met this girl? At the bar? Restaurant? Or maybe a fellow daughter of a politician?" She asked but Elsa only shrugged her shoulders.

"None of the above." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Elsa leaned in closer to the screen, "She's my new assigned bodyguard!"

Aurora's eyes widened, "What?! Elsa you knew your father wouldn't like this idea of yours, crushing on a bodyguard!"

Elsa waved her hand, "Oh come, I just found her attractive and charming but that doesn't mean I like her that much." She smiled.

"Then why are you acting like a love sick teenager?" Aurora asked, quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

Elsa shrugged again, "I always get what I want." She smirked.

Aurora gasped, "E-Elsa don't tell me you just wanna have - "

"Sex with her that's it." She finished with a giggle.

"Damn, you're a crazy girl. I hope this woman wouldn't end up falling in love with you." Aurora shook her head.

"I'm sure she will." Elsa stated proudly, confidently.

"Anyway - " Aurora began only to be cut off when she noticed someone approaching behind Elsa, "I think I should go, see you soon girl!" And with that she hit the end button.

Elsa sighed and rolled over only to see the redhead woman carrying a tray. She slowly sat up and smiled at the redhead.

Anna wasn't surprised seeing the blonde wearing nothing but a pair of black bikini. She was used to this kind of girls and before she accepted this job, her friend Kristoff warned her about flirty girls especially this blonde. Kristoff was a bodyguard who served the Arendelle family before. He talked about Elsa and he told her to be cautious around her.

But still, Anna couldn't help but to stare at the woman's full breast. Luckily she was wearing her shades and was dressed up in her suit.

"Here's your food, Miss Elsa." Anna said and put the tray on the table. She then stood straight like a statue beside Elsa, hands clasped in front of her, Not looking at her.

The blonde scoffed, "Are you seriously doing this right now?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to her side, "We're not even outside, I'm safe." She added before standing up in front of the red head, "Do you know how to swim?" She asked again, leaning in  _dangerously_  closer to the redhead.

Anna refused to glance down and stared at the blonde's breasts so she took a small step back, "Yes I am Miss Elsa, still it is my job to protect you whether we're out or not. And...yes I know how to swim but it's inappropriate to join you. I'm your bodyguard and your father gave me rules." She finished without missing beat.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her before she pushed up her shades and stared at her, "Well, I just asked if you know how to swim but I'm not asking you to join me my dear bodyguard." Elsa smirked as Anna stood still but her cheeks turned a beet red, "But if you wish so..." Elsa leaned in closer to her ear, making Anna took a step back, "You can join me if you want." She whispered huskily before pulling away.

Once the blonde walked away, Anna swallowed hard. She felt a bead of cold sweat rolled down on her forehead,, she made sure that the blonde wasn't looking at her before she wiped away too quickly.

 _Goodness! Help me to overcome this temptation._ Anna thought.

* * *

One week later, Anna found herself behind the blonde goddess who had been teasing her all day at the mall. There was a couple of days where Elsa was really eager to seduce the young redhead. She became clingy and flirty even more and Anna couldn't but to sweat whenever the blonde would do such things. There was this one night, Anna woke up and felt thirsty so she got up and quietly crept towards the kitchen to get some cold water. What she wasn't expecting was to see Elsa, clad in a thin see through blue robe though underneath was a pair of underwear and bra. She froze and stared wide eyed at the blonde.

Elsa's back was facing her. The Senator's daughter was drinking a water and when she was done, she left the glass atop the sink and was ready to retreat back to her room when suddenly she caught the sight of her bodyguard, gawking at her. A tired flirtatious smile appeared on her lips, standing there before Anna. Elsa giggled and put a hand on her hip.

She smirked, "Like what you see?" Elsa said.

The new assigned bodyguard shook her head and looked up only to see the blonde beauty smirking at her,"I-I uh...er goodnight!" And with that she ran away back to her room, nearly knocking some furniture.

Elsa shook her head and returned to her room with a grin on her face.

But maybe today was different.

"Anna?" Elsa called and Anna was slapped back into reality.

"Yes Miss Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Do I look good on these?" Elsa asked, gesturing a fancy red dress, "Me and friends were having some mini party at my father's yacht." The blonde bit her lip worriedly, "What do you think?"

Anna opened her mouth and closed them again. She thought of Elsa wearing that dress but her mind was drifting in to something else really,  _inappropriate._ Anna mentally slapped herself, how dare she thought things like that?

With another shake of her head, Anna straightened her back and reluctantly walked closer to Elsa. She shakily reached for the dress while examining its texture. She nodded her head and took a step back.

"Y-Yes, positively it looks good on you." She stammered.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at her before she took the dress.

"Fine, thanks." She said, unconvinced.

Anna's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of...was that disappointment? Why?

"I mean it!" Anna blurted out, Elsa looked at her, "I mean really Miss Elsa, whatever you wear looks absolutely good- no wonderful on you! S-So, believe me." She gulped, "Besides, y-you're already drop dead gorgeous," She muttered the last part. But unbeknownst to her Elsa had heard it.

The blonde quickly spun around as bright red blush bloomed on her cheeks. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Elsa cleared her throat and muttered a 'thanks' to her before they went to the cashier.

Once they got into the car, Anna was utterly confused when the blonde remained silent, Elsa was even avoiding her and she didn't know what was the reason behind her sudden change of her demeanor . Did she said something wrong back earlier?

Clearing her throat, Anna glanced at the rear-view mirror, "Are you alright Miss Elsa? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded her head, "I'm fine, thanks."

Anna nodded her head and returned her eyes back to the glowing streets. Until they reached the mansion, Elsa remained silent, still avoiding the redhead.

Gerda helped Anna to bring the blonde's shopping bags to her room. Elsa said thanks to them and shut the door, leaving Anna confused and somewhat sad.

After that day, Elsa stayed up all night thinking about the redhead's compliments toward her. There was something strange feelings that Elsa wasn't supposed to feel, shaking off those weird feelings. Elsa forced herself to sleep that night.

Which she still hadn't sleep properly because whenever she closed her eyes, images of Anna occurred inside her head.

* * *

The very next day, Anna drove Elsa to her meeting place along with her friends. Elsa brought a couple of bags because she and her friends would stay at the yacht for a week of vacation.

Once they reached their destination, Anna stared in awe at the luxury yacht that was presented in front of her. They were the first one to arrive because Elsa said that she wanted to have some peace for a while, because surely later on the majority of her friends would like to put on some party music when they arrived. Anna quickly followed Elsa inside the yacht, trailing behind her as she carried the blonde's bag.

Opening the door to her room, Elsa let Anna in first before she followed in suit. As they both entered Elsa locked the door and spun around, watching Anna as she carefully placed her bags on top of the bed. Elsa still had those weird feelings and she couldn't explain it. Shaking her head, Elsa walked past Anna and she started to fix her things.

"Um, Miss Elsa...I was just wondering but where I am going to stay?" She asked and waited for the blonde.

"You will stay here with me." She stated simply without looking at the redhead.

Anna's eyes dropped onto the floor, she frantically looked around hoping to see another bed but what she saw was only one. Maybe she would be sleeping on the floor beside Elsa?

Anna gulped, "O-Okay then I'll sleep on the floor then." She muttered and was about to go outside to grab her things when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Anna gasped when Elsa pushed her down on the bed. Elsa settled herself on top of her stomach.

"U-Um, er Miss Elsa?" Anna gulped, feeling extremely hot all of a sudden. The sight before her was arousing seeing the blonde on top of her, straddling her with those creamy legs. Not to mention, Elsa was wearing shorts today.

When Elsa continued to stare at her, Anna felt uncomfortable. Honestly, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't just push Elsa away from her. That was absurd.

"What are you doing to me?" Elsa whispered, eyes focused on her teal ones.

Anna gulped again, "Er...huh?"

"If I asked you to kiss me, will you?" She asked again, slowly leaning in closer to the redhead.

"I-I'm um Miss Elsa...I-I think this is not totally c-cool, no not like that I mean this g-good actually and y-you're wonderful...No er... You see - "

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Anna's eyes widened even more. She flopped herself back to the soft mattress, looking so helplessly. Elsa then shakily brought her hand to her freckled cheek and bent down...until she planted a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

The first touch of her their lips brought odd feelings to their stomach. It was short yet for Elsa and Anna it felt like hours. The blonde pulled away and stared into her eyes, when she saw nothing but bewildered expression on the redhead's face, Elsa threw herself off of the redhead and faced her away. Anna let out a shaky deep breath before she slowly sat up and looked at the blonde's back.

Even, Elsa she was shocked as Anna.

The redhead bodyguard stood up from the bed with shaky legs, "I-I'll just go get my things... _Elsa._ " Anna said and strode towards the door.

When the the was closed again, Elsa felt a blush dusted on her pale cheeks. Anna did call her name,  _only_  by her name. Does it mean something?

Nevertheless, despite their awkwardness, Elsa smiled.

* * *

The evening came and Elsa's friends arrived. Anna did her job, standing at the corner, watching Elsa intently. Knowing the fact that she was the Senator's daughter, Anna suddenly felt the need to secure the blonde.

Anna would occasionally caught Elsa staring at her while talking to her friends or sometimes sending her a smile. Anna returned her gestures of course. Now however, Anna was the one who was staring at the blonde intently, Elsa looked ravishing with her red dress. Her ogling was interrupted when a man wearing same like her uniform nudged her by her shoulders.

Anna looked at him. He chuckled quietly and Anna thought he was weird.

"So you're Miss Elsa Arendelle's bodyguard, huh?" He sniffed and tilted his head, "Hot isn't she?" He whispered and wiggled his hands.

"Um, excuse me?" Anna said as she arched her eyebrow at him.

The man chuckled again, "I mean, she's really gorgeous and beautiful wish I could ask her out, but maybe that was a wishful thinking." He said.

Anna glanced at him up and down and wondered who was he working for. She took a step back and nodded her head cautiously.

"Uh huh." She replied, looking weirdly at the guy. Anna cleared her throat and took another step away from him but the guy did followed her. What was with this guy?

"Uh hey, I know she's your well...you know master but c-can you...um maybe help me get to her?" He whispered.

That was it, Anna didn't know but she didn't like his idea getting closer to Elsa. She snapped her head at him and gave him a dangerous glare.

"Enough, Miss Elsa isn't available. Now stop talking before I could do something to you." She warned and hissed through gritted teeth.

The man swallowed and raised his hands in surrender before he strode away from her and stood at another spot, away from Anna. The redhead nodded her head in satisfaction before she turned her head back to Elsa.

Only to find out that she wasn't there anymore with her friends. On instinct, Anna hurriedly walked past at them and looked for Miss Elsa. She went at the back of the yacht and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. She took a slowly steps and her eyes widened when she saw Elsa leaning in dangerously at the railings. She was bent forward and her perfectly ass was displayed in front of Anna. If only the situation wasn't like this, Anna would probably enjoy the sight before her. But once the blonde let out a surprise scream, Anna dived in and quickly grabbed the blonde's waist, pulling her back again.

"Jeez! Lady what are you doing to yourself? Do you think this is titanic?!" Anna exclaimed and looked terrified into Elsa's blue eyes. Her hands tightened its grip onto Elsa's waist. The blonde smiled and listened to Anna's ramblings before she slowly moved up her arms and wrapped it around the redhead's neck.

"...Your father could have killed me or sent me to jail because I didn't save her daughter! Jeez Elsa you should be careful sometimes!" She finished with a frown.

Anna didn't notice that her hands were still on the blonde's waist, but Elsa didn't mind instead she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the redhead.

Anna stiffened.

"Er...are you drunk?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa shook her head and laughed a little.

"No I'm not...sorry." She mumbled and opened her eyes again and sighed, "Is this normal to feel extremely attracted to a certain bodyguard named Anna?" Elsa smiled, "I really don't know what to do anymore. I told Aurora that I don't like her that much because I only want sex but it seems like I was completely wrong." Elsa said.

Anna blushed furiously and stared with wide eyes at Elsa. She remained silent.

Elsa bit her lip and tugged Anna closer to her until their body was pressed into each other.

"I knew my father wouldn't allow me because for him this is not right..." She trailed off, "But...would you date me, Miss Anna?" the blonde asked, "Would you ask me out?"

Anna swallowed hard as she opened her mouth then closed them again. Her cheeks flared with a deep blush. Her hands were shaking and she forced a nervous smile. Who was she to deny this gorgeous woman? Who was she to say no?

Anna nodded her head slowly.

"If you are okay with this...um er...would you like to go on on a date with me?" Anna mumbled, "I mean you're pretty, drop dead gorgeous and I admit I kind of like you...like _really l_ ike you.." She swallowed and opened her mouth to continue but Elsa pressed a slender finger to her lips.

"Yes I'd love to." Elsa whispered.

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips, loving the way she blushed.

"So...we'll keep this as a secret?" Anna mumbled as she caressed the blonde's waist.

Elsa nodded and giggled, "Yes, we'll keep this as a secret."

"Okay." Anna grinned like there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another idea of mine! Contains g!p Anna and Human cat!Elsa :) By the way, there's gonna be part two of "Ice Queen" but it'll be uploaded soon. For now, enjoy this. Thanks for the follows and favorites! :) Gonna practice to write some of these :3
> 
> Warning: Smut :P

_"Human pet"_

Anna stifled a yawn as she kept her eyes trained on the road. It was three twenty in the morning and she decided to buy something she could eat. Anna had been awake for eight hours because she had been working on her report for Mr. Bjorgman Company. The redhead woman wanted to grab something so she wouldn't fall asleep during her work. She shook her head and blinked her eyes to keep herself awake, to be honest she wanted to sleep but Anna knew she couldn't, she have many things needed to be done.

It took her maybe thirty minutes when she finally reached Oaken's convenience store. She parked her car and stepped outside.

Once her foot touched the ground, Anna shivered as cold wind blew past her face. She hugged herself.

"Freaking cold outside..." She muttered under her breath and slowly walked at the entrance of the store. The redhead hugged her body close and sniffed. As her hand was about to reach for the door glass, she stopped on her tracks when she noticed a lying limp body sleeping on the street. She saw a pale foot, like really really pale. Anna thought that maybe this person was cold. She noted that the person wasn't even wearing a comfortable clothes just a coat that covered him from head to toe, except for his foot.

The sight before her made Anna frown.

 _Should I wake this stranger and tell that she...er him? maybe? Needed to find some more comfortable place?_ Anna bit her lip and pondered for moments, then she mentally face-palmed...  _Great, of course this person is homeless! God I hate this feeling! Should I wake the person? or help him and give him some hot coffee? Perhaps a hot chocolate just to keep him warm?_

With one last nod to herself, Anna quickly entered inside and took two cups of hot chocolate for her and for the homeless person that was sleeping outside the store and grabbed two sandwiches and other foods. She was greeted by Oaken who instantly smiled at her when she stood in front of him.

"Morning Oaken." Anna said and placed the foods she picked and paid him.

"Morning too Miss Anna! You're still working this early in the morning, ya?" He asked worriedly.

Anna nodded her head, but she wasn't really paying attention on what he was saying because her mind was too busy worrying at the homeless person sleeping outside, freezing and probably hungry. When she turned her head back to Oaken, Anna motioned her head outside the store and the big man followed where she was looking at.

"Um, Oaken I was just wondering...are you familiar at the person - well homeless sleeping outside?" She asked.

Oaken shook his head and sighed, "I'm not actually, I'm not aware sorry." He looked at Anna again, "Don't worry, did he hurt you?"

The redhead quickly jerked her head at him and shook her head, "NO! I-I mean no, I was just worried that's all." She muttered and glanced at her watch, "Anyway thanks Oaken but I need to go, bye!" She walked fast and pushed the glass door open. Anna gulped and slowly approached the sleeping beggar.

She knelt in front of him.

 _Gosh, I'm actually doing this I'm such a kind person!_ She thought to herself.

Anna took a deep breath and put the hot chocolate and sandwich beside him before clearing her throat. The stranger didn't move.

"H-Hey there, um look I know you're sleeping b-but I just drop by and gave you some food. So y-yeah..." Anna said, "I put them beside you so if you're hungry just eat this okay?" She whispered and looked at him.

But the stranger didn't move nor answered her.

_Oh god! What if he's already dead?! What if he died yesterday and no one noticed him?! Oh god, t-this is not happening...god I need to call someone for help! Maybe Oaken! Yes! He's a good man and he will help this -_

Anna's rambling died inside her head once the homeless person started to move slowly. She let out a small surprised squeak and fell on her butt. Her eyes widened when slender pale fingers gently pushed aside the coat just to reveal her eyes and nose...and Anna's breath hitched when two beautiful sapphire eyes came into view.

_Oh so...this person is a woman..._

Anna didn't move. She watched the woman slowly pushed away the coat she was wearing and god...was she beautiful! The redhead swallowed as soft looking platinum blonde hair covered her eyes; the blonde woman wiped it away and slowly sat up. The coat fell above her waist and -

"Oh god!" Anna's eyes widened even more as she clasped a hand over her mouth, "Y-You have...w-what the - "

The blonde only tilted its head to her right as she looked at Anna. She then sniffed and looked around until her eyes found the food Anna bought for her.

"You have cat ears?" Anna whispered in awe. She was quiet surprised to herself when she didn't get scared instead she chuckled and leaned forward, hand reaching to touch the blonde's cat ear only to be rewarded by a firm hiss. She backed away and raised her hand in surrender, "Okay! Okay! I'm not gonna hurt you little one." She cooed and the blonde hissed at her again, "Okay, pretty blonde...how about that?"

The woman cautiously stared at her for a moment before she looked down and started to eat her food. Anna smiled and looked around.

"Um, c-can you speak? I mean...do you understand me?" She talked slowly as she dipped her head, trying to catch the woman's eyes.

She waited but didn't receive a response, she only watched Anna talk to her while chewing her sandwich.

Anna licked her lips and sat on her haunches. She didn't know why but she found this woman quiet endearing. She placed her arms on her knees and watched the woman eat. Now, she just couldn't leave this woman alone in the street! Not to mention, she was pretty - no gorgeous! What if a drunken man noticed her and raped her?! No! Anna couldn't bear that idea! She shivered.

So, Anna tried again and offered her a friendly smile. Her eyes then fell on the woman's clothes. She was only wearing a thin blue t-shirt. Anna grimaced.

 _Gods, she must be freezing! Why was she here alone? Where's her family? She doesn't deserve to stay here._ Anna thought and frowned at the girl who was just looking at her innocently.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked patiently. The blonde woman stared at her for a moment as she stopped chewing her food then she shook her head vigorously and pouted.

Anna's heart melted at the sight before her, she was so cute! She wanted to say "awww" but she refused, afraid that the woman might hiss at her again.

Anna bit her lip and smiled at her, "W-Would you like to come with me? I'm not a bad person really! I just want to help you that's all and it's freezing out here you might catch cold! And it's dangerous!" She rambled nervously, but to be honest Anna wanted to help this poor woman.

The blonde woman _again_  stared at her before she looked down and bit her lip  _worriedly._ Anna slowly yet gently placed her hand atop of the woman's shoulder, giving her a slight reassuring squeeze.

"I'm not gonna hurt you okay? Look, you can stay in my place for a while and...We'll look for your family or love ones, is that...alright?" She asked slowly.

The blonde then nodded her head and grabbed her hot chocolate with both of her hands and clasped it to her chest. Anna smiled at her, she looked like child.

Anna helped her stand up and immediately wrapped the brown coat around the blonde as she draped one arm around her shoulders reluctantly but the blonde didn't mind her touch so Anna led her to her car.

"Alright, we're going home. I'm gonna take care of you, alright?" Anna whispered and opened the door for her.

For a second there, Anna stared at the blonde who stopped in front of her. She was about to ask if she was alright when the woman spun around and planted a chaste kiss on her cheeks before she quickly entered inside her car. Head down.

Anna smiled as small blush coated her freckled cheeks.

_Maybe that was her way saying 'thank you.'_

* * *

_7:40 am_

Anna murmured in her sleep as she rolled to the other side of her bed. She lazily lifted her head to see what time was it already, upon seeing it was seven in the morning Anna smiled and flopped herself back to her bed, snoring softly. It had been a dream right? She was crazy. She dreamed of some human cat woman not to mention a gorgeous one who had platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Anna snorted in her sleep, well she was half asleep and half awake.

_Damn, I'm dreaming again I should really look for a girlfriend...or probably boyfriend...wait I forgot of course I don't want to have a girlfriend or boyfriend my deepest secrets will be revealed, sometimes I hate myself when I'm thinking and imagining things._

A soft purring sound behind her made her eyes snapped open, she felt someone's head nuzzling her on her back.

_Last time I checked, I didn't have any cat or dog...or pets._

The soft purring sound behind her continued, with a deep sigh, Anna rolled back and was met by a soft wet lick on her nose.

"AYYYCK!" Anna squeaked and found herself falling from her bed, sheets dangled all over her as she quickly got up from her feet. Hugging the sheets closer to her, what Anna saw before her almost made her faint.

Her mouth dropped open.

"A Human...cat...and your...cat ears." Anna gulped, "Am I dreaming?" Shaking her head several times until it hurts, Anna opened her eyes and stared at the blonde who was looking at her innocently as her -

"OH gods! And you have a tail!" Anna's mouth curled up in a smile. She laughed when the said 'tail' moved almost shyly behind the blonde. Anna grinned like a child as she stepped closer to the blonde who wore her green t-shirt; it was very  _late_  when she realized that the blonde wasn't wearing any pants or shorts...just her underwear. The redhead stopped for a moment, only to let her eyes trailed down the blonde's creamy pale thighs and legs, she instantly shook her head and returned her head up. The human half blonde cat didn't notice, her face was innocent like she was completely oblivious to the fact that Anna was ogling at her.

"So, um can you speak?" She asked while she neatly folding the sheets.

The blonde bit her lips as a small blush adorned her cheeks; she then slowly nodded her head.

Anna beamed and dropped the sheets, "Really? Can you tell me what your name is?" She said and sat beside the girl, waiting.

The blonde sighed and a small smile formed on her lips, "Elsa."

"Elsa...Elsa..." Anna repeated, loving the way her name sounded, "Well, Elsa it's nice to meet you I'm Anna!" She grinned happily and offered her hand to the blonde, Elsa stared at her for a moment before she slowly took it, her tail gently move as Anna stared at her.

It seemed like Elsa loved the way her attention was focused on her.

"N-Nice to meet you Ann - Anna." Elsa then looked away and blushed as she nervously played the hem of Anna's shirt.

The redhead felt her heart melted again at the sight before her, her cute cat ears and tail was enough for her to call this woman 'adorable and cute.'

_Gods, I can keep her forever if she wants...but then again - why is she like this? Is it normal for someone to be this cute?! Endearing?!_

With a deep happy sigh, Anna stood up and gestured Elsa to follow her.

"So...you wanna eat beacon and pancakes or...cat food?"

* * *

It had been one month and Elsa was still living with Anna. Elsa preferred to stay at home and wait for Anna until she returned from her work. The redhead learned that Elsa loved cuddles or rubs her back in soothing gestures when she was tired. Each day passed, Anna found Elsa rather beautiful and she got this weird feeling that she had a crush on her. No one could blame her though! Elsa was a sweet human cat being! She loved Anna and the redhead could feel that even if she wasn't telling her.

Anna had learned also that Elsa loved to play, it was a childlike wonder to Anna but she didn't care because now she grew fond of Elsa. There was even one time when she got home from work, she found the blonde scratching her furniture table, at first Anna was surprised and sad after seeing her lovely mahogany table had many Elsa's scratches. Of course, she didn't get mad at her when she looked at Elsa who looked like was about to cry. Anna just smiled at her and cuddled with her on her couch.

She figured out that Elsa's breed was a 'Ragamuffin cat.' It made sense to her when she held Elsa, the blonde would go limp and affectionate to her whenever she caressed her hair, cheeks and back, often she would fall asleep in Anna's arm on the couch and the redhead enjoyed that much.

There were times too that she had to deal with jealous human cat Elsa. The redhead would always sleep late because of her reports and projects for her boss' company. Usually, Elsa would murmur something in her ear while hugging Anna from behind whispering things like  _'Let's sleep'_  or  _'Sleep please and let's cuddle.'_ Even though Anna liked that idea very much, she just couldn't ditch her work, so Elsa would go grumpy sometimes and ignored Anna for days.

Like tonight.

Anna refused herself to yawn knowing that the blonde was staring at her back intently on the couch. She was facing her laptop while Elsa looked at her every move attentively. She was starting to feel that Elsa was planning another move to convince her to sleep with her already, she was very sure of that.

Then she was damn right.

Anna suppressed her smile when she caught a glimpse of Elsa's platinum blonde hair from the corner of her eyes. The blonde was sniffling and knelt beside Anna, her hands were placed on the redhead's thighs and Anna needed to stop breathing when she felt Elsa's hand caressed her thigh.

She looked down on her.

"Elsa? Tired?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa nodded her head with a pout.

"P-Please Anna, sleep - let's sleep and cuddle...it's late." She bit her lip and sighed loudly as she rested her chin on the redhead's leg, Elsa looked up at her with her pleading sapphire eyes.

 _Freaking cute._  She thought.

Anna lifted Elsa's chin and stared into her eyes.

"Elsa, I can't I have to finish my work okay? Why don't you sleep and I'll follow you there later." She whispered.

The blonde pouted even more as she looked away. Her eyes were watering, Anna panicked.

"L-Look Elsa, I really love to cuddle with you but I'm sorry I-I need this to -"

"You l-love your paper works...t-than me." Elsa whispered and slowly got up from her feet.

Anna felt her heart stabbed. She quickly followed the blonde and reached for her hand.

"Look Elsa I'm sorry! That's not true! H-How about..." Anna bit her lip hard and a moment later she got an idea. She looked at Elsa again who wasn't looking at her, still pouting.

"Come here." She said and tugged Elsa closer to her. She then was about to carry the blonde when Elsa jumped and wrapped her legs around the redhead. Before Anna could even react, Elsa was snoring softly against her ear. She stood there awkwardly while carrying the blonde still; her face was red as tomato.

Anna swallowed hard, she didn't know what to do with her hands, even if she wanted to place her hands on the blonde's thighs Anna refused to do so because the blonde was wearing nothing but her shirt and her underwear. Elsa grew fond of wearing then without pajamas or shorts.

With her heart pounding fast inside her chest, Anna decided to go back on her desk while gently carrying Elsa with her as she sat down quietly. She leaned her back against her chair before she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and Elsa purred at her soothing hand.

"I can do this, now Anna be cool. This is nothing she's just...cuddling with you, alright? This is nothing Anna, this is nothing, this is nothing, now finish your work and imagine you're hugging a pillow -  _Fuck!_ " Anna's body froze, eyes were shut as she gripped the table tightly when Elsa slightly bucked her hips forward to get a comfortable position on her lap.

She wasn't aware she was holding her breath for a moment until she sighed quietly and long. Swallowing, Anna slowly brought her hand up to wipe a cold sweat away from her eyes. She breathed in and out when she felt something stirred up between her legs.

_Anna, stop! Elsa is such a sweetheart and a kind girl, now stop thinking things like this! Please, stop stop Anna._

It took her thirty minutes to resume her work as she tried hard not to moan whenever Elsa shifted on her lap. The blonde wasn't helping either when she would occasionally sighed and lick Anna's cheek or neck whenever she got comfortable. Anna shut her eyes as Elsa moved again; her hand unintentionally grabbed the blonde's thigh, softly squeezing it.

"Anna? Not yet tired?" Elsa whispered and pulled away a little to look at the redhead's face.

_Guess I woke her up._

"T-Tired um, c-can you get off of me now Elsa so we could s-sleep?" She stammered, refusing to look at Elsa.

The blonde woman seemed to be hurt a little seeing Anna's uncomfortable expression. She muttered a word 'okay' and got off the redhead's lap.

However, Anna didn't mean to look at the blonde's legs, but before she could even look at Elsa, her eyes caught the women's underwear and noticed a wet spot on her undies.

_Was that...Wait, what?_

Anna's face grew hot as her entire body. Without a warning, she turned off her laptop and didn't wait for Elsa as she quickly jumped to her bed, back facing the blonde.

 _No no no no no no, that's not - it's impossible._ She thought and forced to close her eyes. She could feel Elsa staring at her back but she ignored it.

* * *

_Anna was dreaming. Maybe. She saw Elsa looming above her with a gentle smile on her face as she slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against the redhead. She didn't push her away instead Anna closed her eyes and cupped the blonde's cheeks. She sighed sleepily into her mouth._

_Elsa left Anna's mouth to kiss her neck while she purred. Anna couldn't help but to moan when she felt Elsa's nails slightly scratching her stomach, the redhead suddenly ran her hands at the woman's back only to realize that she wasn't wearing any of her shirt. Surprised, Anna opened her eyes and looked at the pale girl._

_"Elsa why aren't you wearing..." Her words died out when Elsa pulled away from her neck and sat on her crotch, her eyes widened in awe as she stared at the blonde's stiffening pink nipples, her wonderful full breast. The redhead felt her mouth becoming dry and she was about to reach those hypnotizing breasts when suddenly, Elsa hissed at her as the blonde slightly scratched her again._

_Anna whimpered and fell back on her bed._

_Before she knew it, Elsa began to take off her own shirt above her head. The blonde then kissed her on the lips hard before she pulled away again and yanked down the redhead's pajamas._

_Anna's eyes widened in alarm._

_Elsa doesn't even know about her secret._

_"Elsa wait, there's something -"_

_"Let me show you my gratitude Anna. P-Please..." the blonde said as she bit her lip and stared at Anna's bulge._

_Anna gulped as she slowly sat up, "E-Elsa you don't have to do this. You c-can show me your gratitude but- not in this way - "_

_"But I want this." Elsa whispered and looked at her, "I want you."_

_Anna blushed, "E-Elsa -"_

_"I'll be good and...this will make me feel better because I want this Anna, I want you." She gently placed her hand on Anna's neck before she looked directly into her eyes, "Make love to me..."_

_"Oh gods Elsa y-you...mm-pf!"_

_The blonde crashed their lips together as she pushed Anna down again. She stopped and quickly took off the redhead's boxers. She gasped in awe as Anna's cock stood proudly in front of them. Her childlike wonder amazement made Anna blushed even more as Elsa carefully touched her erect member._

_"Elsa - oh..." Anna moaned as her eyes fell shut._

_A smile formed on the blonde's lips as she gently took Anna's cock and slowly pumped it up and down. Every moan was music to the blonde's ears, she felt pleased on what she was doing to Anna._

_Elsa closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out and curiously licked the base of Anna's cock, earning a soft gasp from the redhead._

_"I want to make you feel good." Elsa whispered lovingly as she took Anna in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down._

_"Elsa...t-that's - there! Ugh! J-Just like that!"_

* * *

"Like this?" A soft voice asked her.

"Y-Yes...oh gosh!"

"More?"

"Yes Elsa more please!"

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I doing it right?" Elsa murmured, "Oh..." Anna felt something wet and sticky between her legs.

"Yes -"

Her eyes snapped open as Anna sat up, her eyes blinked several times as she rubbed her eyelids. Her room was a bit dark but she could clearly see Elsa and white her tail between her legs, her hands were touching her cock as cum covered her hands and sheets.

Anna's eyes widened.

Damn, it wasn't a dream.

It was real!

"E-Elsa!" Anna screamed as she moved away and pulled the covers to her lower body. Elsa only stared at her with innocent eyes.

 _Does she even know what she has done?!_  Anna thought,  _But hey! T-That felt good._

"Elsa why- what did you do?!" She asked nervously as Elsa crawled towards her.

"I-I want to make you feel good. I-I thought you liked it and y-you're tired I just want to..." Elsa bit her lip and looked away, her cat ears were down as her eyes becoming misty.

Anna smacked her forehead before she pulled the blonde to her and enveloped her into a hug. She planted a kiss on her head and rubbed the blonde's back with soothing hands. Although she was blushing madly, she didn't want to see Elsa sad so she hugged her tight.

"E-Elsa um...look j-just...let's just forget this okay? And I-I liked it...it's just I'm surprised." She gulped, "Um...sleep okay? But maybe you s-should clean yourself first." Anna stammered.

"I don't want to...the smell is addicting." Elsa mumbled to her chest and Anna blushed even more.

_Damn it, she's turning me on...ugh! And she's naked oh my god! Where's her shirt?!_

"I'm turning you on? A-And my shirt is on the table. I folded it properly." Elsa answered as she blushed.

_Shit! Did I say that out loud? Oh fuck I guess I did._

"You can touch me to Anna if you like." Elsa said and pulled away to look at her. She had this gentle smile on her face as she reluctantly leaned in and kissed Anna on the lips too quickly much to Anna's dismay.

Now Anna didn't know how red her face was now...

_Too much affection...too much...but not complaining._

Clearing her throat, Anna rubbed the back of her and glanced at her nightstand.

_It was 4:25 am._

She turned and looked at the awaiting blonde.

_She seriously want this? Like...seriously? Of course I want this, hell who wouldn't but -_

"Elsa...d-do you know what were you doing? I just w-want to ask..." she muttered.

Without hesitation, Elsa nodded her head slowly. Ears perked up as she stared at Anna.

"Yes...I-I know what I'm doing...um...I want to make love to you?"

Anna chuckled, shoulders were slightly shaking as she shook her head and flopped her back against the bed. Elsa smiled too and crawled on top of Anna.

"You're really something." Anna muttered as she brought up her hand to caressed the blonde's cheek. Elsa sighed contently as she purred.

"Thank you Anna...you're too kind and...Pretty and...Patient and loving to me. So I-I love you too." Elsa stammered as she blushed and looked away.

Anna felt her heart stopped.

"So.." she bit her lip, "You're welcome."

"A-Are you going to...t-to touch m-me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Oh...o-okay...but tell me if it's too much."

"Okay." Elsa said with a smile before she got off the redhead's lap and lay on her back. Her ears and tail were excitedly as she was.

With a deep sigh, Anna moved on top of the blonde, smiled again and kissed the blonde passionately. She cupped Elsa's face while the blonde's hands were clasped together on her chest, enjoying the kiss as she rubbed her legs together.

Anna left the blonde's mouth, taking both of her hands; Anna brought it up to her head as she slowly kissed Elsa's soft skin down to her collarbone until to her perked nipples. The blonde let out a shaky moan as she her eyes fell shut.

"Keep them above your head, baby." Anna pecked her on the lips as she went down the blonde.

Elsa nodded her head and kept her hands above her head.

Anna slid her slender fingers to Elsa's underwear and sensually took them off. She then held the blonde's thighs before pulling them apart. Her mouth dropped open as soaked white curls adorned the blonde's pink lips. Anna looked up to see Elsa with her eyes closed. Anna then began, she nipped and kissed Elsa's knees, inner thighs before she gently blew on Elsa's wet sex making the blonde whimpered.

"A-Anna...hmm...please please..." Elsa whined, hips bucking up as she looked down on Anna, "T-Touch...please..."

"As you wish, baby."

Closing her eyes, Anna draped her arm around the blonde's hips while her other hand held Elsa's thigh apart before she dived in with a long lick on Elsa's lips, driving her crazy as she teased.

"Ah!"

"Sssshhh."

Anna opened her mouth and pressed her tongue on the blonde's clit repeatedly before she thrust inside the blonde with her tongue. She licked and sucked the wetness of the blonde. Elsa moaned and bucked her hips up. Her other hand came down to massaged her breast as her back arched while Anna kept her in place.

"Ah-Anna!"

Anna moaned as she encircled Elsa's clit, her cute pink lips only becoming wetter as the blonde pushed her hips down to ground against the redhead's mouth. Anna opened her eyes only to see Elsa gripping the sheets, she didn't stop her ministration instead she increased the pace of her tongue making the blonde scream.

"A-Anna! I'm c-close! Please...I-I can't!" Elsa whimpered, hand grabbed Anna's head as she tried to pull her away from her center but Anna tightened her hold on Elsa's hips. She knew Elsa was close and she quickened her pace again, licking her up and down repeatedly.

"Anna!"

The blonde cried out as both of her hands grabbed Anna's head and yanked her up to her. With one last kiss on Elsa's womanhood, Anna let herself be pulled up by Elsa and kissed her on the lips.

"Anna...Anna...Anna..." Elsa whispered breathlessly as she kissed the redhead on the corner of her mouth. Anna found herself smiling between their kiss. She brought her hand up to her hair and gently caressed her ears. Elsa smiled and pulled away, staring up at Anna.

"You okay?" Anna asked, there was a pure concern in her voice as she waited.

Elsa nodded her and sighed happily.

"I am...that was amazing." She mumbled.

Anna bit her lip, unsure on what would happen next.

"Um...so we're okay now? We can go back to sleep." She said, but deep inside her Anna wanted something more.

The blonde shook her head from side to side before she glanced down and looked up at Anna again bashfully.

"A-Aren't you going to..." She swallowed, "You k-know that...inside?" She asked while biting her lip.

Anna stared at her for a moment, "Y-You sure? Elsa, what we're doing is really..." she pondered for a moment.

"Intimate?" Elsa whispered and the redhead nodded, "Anna, I love you right? Like...really love you...I care for you a-and you care for me..." She trailed off, "R-Right?"

"Oh Elsa of course I do..." She cupped Elsa's face and pressed her lips as she spoke, "I love you no matter what you are...you're perfect and wonderful and yes...I love you too." Anna murmured against her lips, "I care for you the moment I saw you on the street." She added.

"T-Thank you Anna." Elsa choked and buried her face on her neck, "I was lost that time...they threw me out and...a-and..."

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa was opening up to her, maybe she could tell her why she had those cat's ears and tail.

"Sssshhh, I'm right here Elsa..." she said and kissed her neck, "I've got you."

Elsa sniffed, "I owe you an explanation." She whispered, "I'm not really l-like this...someone c-cursed me.." she added weakly, "but right now I really want to express my feelings for you Anna."

The redhead pulled away a little and stared deeply into those sapphire eyes. She nodded her head and wiped the blonde's tears away with her thumb.

"Okay...j-just tell me if it hurts so I can stop." Anna said quietly, "Okay?"

"Okay, I trust you Anna." Elsa said.

Both took a deep breath as Anna pulled the cover up to them. She then parted the blonde's legs and settled herself between them as she positioned her cock. Anna looked up and stared into Elsa's eyes as she leaned forward, kissing her passionately.

"I've got you..." the redhead whispered as she slowly slid herself inside the blonde. Elsa's eyes fell shut as she accidentally bit Anna's lip. The redhead hissed and moaned at the same time as she pushed herself forward until she was buried deep inside the blonde.

Elsa's hand came to Anna's shoulder, gripping them tightly as they panted. They stayed like that for a moment, both wanted to get used to the feeling.

Anna shakily looked at Elsa and the blonde nodded her head, saying she was ready. With a forced strength, the redhead lifted up herself as she used her hands for support and then she started to move her hips slowly. Anna let out a small groan as she felt Elsa's wall tightened around her, she was so tight that made her slumped forward towards Elsa. The blonde whimpered as she dragged her nails at the back of Anna's scalp without knowing. Anna breathlessly whispered into Elsa's ear.

"You're so tight." She said.

Elsa giggled and moaned once she felt the vibration towards her center.

"S-Sorry but please…move." Elsa panted heavily.

Anna lifted herself again and placed her hand on either side of Elsa's head and she moved again, this time she continued despite Elsa's tightness. They moaned and whimpered at the same time as Elsa wrapped her left leg around Anna's hips when she felt the redhead started to slowly increase her speed. She was gasping; she could feel the redhead's length inside her moving.

The sheets that was covered over them was now draped over to their lower body, Anna's hand grabbed Elsa's hips as she plunged in and out of the blonde, Elsa's hot core became even more wetter as Anna quickened her pace.

"E-Elsa…"

Anna ended up burying her face into her lover's neck as she thrust in out of the blonde. Elsa's mouth dropped open as sweat misted their bodies. The room was dark and was filled with their moans and passion. The redhead suddenly felt dizzy as she felt something approaching. Her hands grabbed the blonde's hips as Anna crashed their lips together; Elsa had her legs wrapped tightly around Anna as she screamed out in ecstasy. She felt hot liquid came out of Anna and spilled inside of her, she knew was it was but Elsa didn't panic. She instead found herself smiling as Anna finished herself with a couple of thrust.

Anna panted heavily and ended up on top of the blonde. She could hear her Elsa whimpering beneath her, they were both close.

With a final thrust, Anna buried herself deep inside the blonde and her cum.

"A-Anna…"

After their first time, Anna's vision was blurry like Elsa. Both lovers ended up falling asleep. The redhead knew she would probably clean their mess tomorrow.

She heard Elsa mumbled something in her sleep and felt Elsa pulled up the covers to their body. Both felt happy and satisfied.

Then Anna remembered something inside her head but she didn't move.

_Oh hell, Elsa – Nah okay, we could talk about it tomorrow or…maybe later._

She smiled and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a continuation of this :)
> 
> To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Part two of Human pet! Enjoy! No smut just fluff! Heh! ;)

"So….what now?"

Anna whispered as she lazily caressed Elsa's platinum blonde hair while staring at the ceiling. Elsa's eyes were still closed as she snuggled closer to Anna; she sniffed the air before pulling the comforter up to their bodies again.

The blonde blinked her eyes as she concentrated in the way Anna's fingers touched her hair, and she loved it.

It was still dark inside the redhead's room and both of them assumed it was still early. At first, Anna thought she would fall asleep after the amazing love making she had with Elsa but now she couldn't sleep. It had been a very long time since there was someone sleeping next to her, hugging her lovingly and Anna wanted to treasure that, to treasure Elsa. Until now, she didn't know what made her love Elsa so easily that she gave her heart to the blonde beauty.

On the other hand, Elsa couldn't sleep because she felt they she needed to tell Anna her situation why she was a half human cat. She closed her eyes and swallowed deeply when she remembered those memories where her mother was forcing her to marry him, to marry Hans.

"Elsa?"

Anna's loving soft voice. The redhead tried to looked down on her but Elsa only tightened her hold onto Anna. She shook her head and buried her face into Anna's neck.

"You okay?" Anna asked again.

Elsa nodded her head, "Y-Yes, just remembering something." She murmured against her neck.

Anna was silent for a moment before she sighed and patted Elsa's naked back, "You know, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet. I understand it Elsa."

Once again, Elsa shook her head, "No, I'm ready Anna I've been here for a month and I feel like you deserve to know something about my past why I am like this." She muttered.

"Okay." Anna whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed Elsa's forehead, "But I just want you to know that whatever your past was Elsa, I will accept you no matter what."

She found herself smiling a bit as small blush painted the blonde's cheeks. Elsa kissed Anna's neck before she snuggled even more closer to her. Anna blushed.

_God those lips…._

"I was about to get married to Hans…" Elsa started and Anna shook those inappropriate thoughts away as she sighed and focused on Elsa's voice, "But I refused him and disobeyed my mother." She swallowed, "Hans….Hans was – I don't know…he was the one who cursed me." She said, "I didn't know that he possess something like that, I was scared when he turned me into – l-like this." Elsa whimpered shutting her eyes when she remembered Hans' face, "He got mad at me and tried to convince me to marry him even my mother." She swallowed, "Hans' family was something very odd that I couldn't believe t-these days they existed in this world."

"L-Like witchcraft?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded her head, "W-Wait, so how- how did you met him?"

Elsa sighed heavily, "My mother and I lived in a farm, faraway from this city." She paused for a moment, "I'm a farm girl Anna." She said, "Hans is a very rich man. He met me when his family visited our farm and wanted to buy the area. At first we were good friends, I thought he was kind but – but after a couple of months he became a monster and t-treated me like…oh god." Elsa buried her face again into Anna's neck as she tightened her embrace around the redhead's shoulder, "H-He killed my mother."

"What?" Anna's eyes widened at the revelation as she tightened her hold onto Elsa, "T-That's unbelievable."

Elsa whimpered, "After he killed my mother he- he took me to his mansion with his parents. I'm all alone." She sniffed, "T-Then he proposed to me said, he wanted me to be his wife o-of course I said no!" Elsa gulped, "I refused all his attempts and locked myself in a room for another month until he got tired one night….and c-cursed me." She looked up and cupped Anna's face with tears in her eyes, "I can still remember his words, saying that this curse would never leave me until someone would change me and turned me back to normal." Elsa whispered, "After that I found myself waking up in a street with these weird cat ears and tail." She looked down, "And there, you found me." The blonde finished with a soft quiet voice.

Anna's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She felt her own tears streaming down her face as she kissed Elsa's head and closed her eyes.

"A-Anna?" Elsa whispered brokenly when Anna remained silent, "P-Please don't leave me or throw me away like Hans did to me. I'm all alone and you're the o-only one who – p-please – "

"I will never do that to you Elsa. Never." Anna stated firmly, "I love you and I promise I won't treat you the way he treated you before." Anna pulled away and stared into Elsa's sapphire eyes, "W-Where is he now? I need to know so that I can keep you safe and away from him."

Elsa eyes become misty once again as she hugged Anna, "T-Thank you – Anna." She muttered with a sniff, "I-I don't know Anna. I don't have any idea."

"I'll protect you." Anna found herself saying this to Elsa with no doubt, She meant it, "I mean it Elsa. You're gonna stay here with me okay? I won't let him hurt you that stupid – Stupid - Ugh!" she ended up cursing his name and groaning.

Anna heard Elsa let out a small giggle under her, "I love you Anna, t-thank you." She purred and kissed her jaw, "I will stay with you forever."

Anna smiled a little and looked into her eyes again, "Me too Elsa, me too."

* * *

The sunlight greeted Anna unpleasantly as she groaned and rolled to the other side of her bed. She sighed contently and tried to reach for Elsa when she found the other side was empty.

In instant, her eyes flew open as she frantically glanced around the room. She could hear her beating her heart as she looked for the blonde.

What if someone took her away from her? That thought made Anna jumped out of her bed, grabbing her pajamas and opened the door and stormed to the living room.

Still, no sight of Elsa,

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as fear clouded her mind, "Elsa?!"

_Oh god what if Hans took her that night?! What if he cursed her even more? No no no, please this can't be real! No! Not my Elsa, not Elsa –_

"Anna?"

Hearing that sweet soft familiar voice, Anna immediately spun around and found Elsa wearing her green pajamas and blue tank top. Her eyes were misty because here she thought something bad happened to her, but no instead the sight before her was a gorgeous Elsa wearing a happy grin on her face as she stood there outside the bathroom.

Anna shook her head and walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and soon she felt Elsa was hugging her back as the blonde buried her face into her chest.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Elsa murmured against her chest.

Anna sighed and tightened her embrace.

_No! I woke up and found you are not there and you fucking made me worry! You could have said to me that you're going to use that damn bathroom or you could just wake me up! You little – Jeez! I thought you're gone –_

"Anna?"

Elsa pulled away and stared into Anna's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Anna sighed and took a step back while scratching the back of her head, "I-I just panicked when I didn't see you there beside me." She muttered and looked down with a small blush.

But Elsa was still smiling when suddenly she giggled happily and lifted Anna's face. Anna stared at her.

"Something miracle happened to me." Elsa whispered as she pulled Anna for a kiss, "It was gone!" She squealed and pulled away.

The redhead still looked at her.

Elsa grinned and took Anna's hand in hers as her eyes became watery again, "The curse was gone."

"W-What?" Anna said as she looked at Elsa up and down as she turned her around and indeed, she found nothing but a normal Elsa, "Where are those?" Anna asked in disbelief as she stared at her with her mouth slightly opened.

Elsa giggled and sighed as she bit her lip, "I guess it's because I found that  _someone_  who helped me to remove that curse." Elsa said while pulling Anna closer to her until their bodies were touching before she wrapped her arms around her neck, "I love you and you love me. I think it's – "

"True love?" Anna guessed as she bit her lip, "Was that cliché?" She asked when Elsa only looked at her.

"I think, yes it is." She giggled, "Its true love."

"Wow."

Anna said in awe as she reluctantly stepped away and studied Elsa. Now that she didn't have those tail and ears, but right now she even found herself falling deeply in love with this girl.

_But I will still love the human cat Elsa and this normal Elsa. Damn I got it bad. I'm guessing Cupid did his job great this time._

"I think I love you even more." Anna said in a small voice as she smiled fondly at her, "Would you go out on a date with me, Miss?"

 _Screw Hans whoever is this guy._  Anna thought.  _Because I will keep this girl with me._

Elsa's cheeks turned into crimson before she bashfully took a step closer and held Anna's hand who was gazing dreamily at her.

She bit her lip and looked down with a small smile on her lips.

"I think I might like that very much."

**\- The end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Hans he's gone and won't bother our girls anymore! I guess, maybe...kidding.
> 
> i'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a one shot of Elsanna version of Disney's Enchanted! This is the scene where Giselle and Robert were at the ball dancing and I couldn't help but to think of our girls! I just changed a couple of scenes here so...yeah :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I transferred the story here and oh Please listen to the song "So close" by Jon McLaughlin while reading this :)
> 
> Next chapter is the part 2 of Ice Queen! Prepare for some smut and fluff! XD

_"The King and Queen's Waltz"_

The blonde soon to be Princess felt her heart quickened its pace as Anna stood there in front of her with a gentle smile written on her face.

Prince Kristoff of Andalasia was smiling at them as well but didn't notice the longing stares Elsa and Anna sent to each other's eyes.

Now was her last day in the real world. Kristoff had finally found her and at first she was glad that she could finally go back home to the place where she really belonged, but now...the blonde beauty hesitated as she stared into the redhead's teal eyes. Those gentle eyes that made her think to stay instead of leaving.

"What a surprise seeing you here, Elsa...right?" A woman suddenly appeared beside Anna. It was Meg, if Elsa could still remember her clearly. Anna talked about Meg before. She knew that the redhead was in a relationship with Meg for three years and was planning to propose on her, now she didn't know if the two were finally engaged.

Elsa shook away those thoughts as she heard Kristoff cleared his throat beside her. The blonde swallowed as she smiled at Meg.

"Oh, hello Meg it's nice to see you." She bit her lip as she gestured Kristoff beside her, "And this is Kristoff...my...Prince." she muttered the last part.

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Kristoff said as she took Meg's hand and kissed her softly there. Though, this didn't cause any jealousy to Anna and Elsa because the two girls were once again found themselves looking at each other's eyes.

Anna took a deep breath as she stared at Elsa who looked beautiful as always the moment she laid her eyes on her, even at first she found Elsa weird and crazy. At first, Anna hated her and wanted to get rid of her but soon, something was pulling her back to the blonde that even herself couldn't stop it.

Until she fall in love with her.

They didn't notice Kristoff and Meg and the people around them started switching partners as the light became dim around them. Anna blinked her eyes and glanced at Meg only to find her dancing with Prince Kristoff.

Clearing her throat, Anna turned her head back to Elsa and the blonde smiled at her with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Are you going to ask me for a dance or not?" Elsa asked playfully as she watched Anna took a step closer to her and gestured her hand towards her.

Anna smiled and sighed, "May I?" Anna whispered at her.

Elsa felt a shiver ran through her skin as soon she accepted the redhead's hand. Anna's breath hitched while gently tugging Elsa closer to her and guided the both of them at the middle of the dance floor.

Both held their breaths and stared once again. Without breaking their gazes, Anna slowly lifted her hand and placed it onto Elsa' slender waist while lacing their fingers together.

_"You're in my arms and all the world is calm..."_

The singer at the stage started to sing just in time Anna and Elsa began to move in a slow pace. The people around them were completely forgotten as they danced.

Anna couldn't help but to swallow hard. Why everything she felt right now was pain? Sadness? The redhead wanted to pull her more closer to her and kissed her but - no she couldn't. Something was stopping her from doing it. So instead of doing it, Anna forced herself to smile as she slowly sway and spun Elsa around. Her heart stammered seeing the utter happiness in Elsa's eyes. Oh how she loved to see that every morning when she wakes up.

Only if that could happen.

_"So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive..."_

Anna smiled this time, it wasn't forced as she pulled Elsa back to her again. They ended up so close to each other, nose brushing, but neither of them took a step back.

Elsa smiled and her eyes fluttered close as she sighed and rested her head on Anna's shoulder. Her hand slightly squeezing Anna's shoulder. She wanted to stay like this in her arms.

_"So close to reaching that famous happy end...Almost believing this one's not pretend..."_

She felt the redhead's breath ghosted on her ear and Elsa pressed herself even more to the redhead.

"And now you're beside me and look how far we've come..."Anna sang to her in a small voice and the blonde girl pulled away to stare into Anna's eyes with wide eyes.

"So far we are, so close..." Anna finished as she held Elsa once again while they both spun around, lifting Elsa in her arms.

A small sad smile tugged on their lips as they danced. They didn't notice Kristoff and Meg watching them with jealousy and confusion as to why they were completely oblivious to their real partners. Before they could even looked at them, a sea of people suddenly came into view preventing their eyes to watch Anna and Elsa.

As soon as Anna settled Elsa once again to the ground just in time the song became light at the background, Anna swallowed and pulled Elsa to her. She lifted her right hand to cup her face and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Elsa's breath hitched as she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. She couldn't believe Anna was kissing her! No one had ever kissed her before, she was her first kiss and...first love.

The blonde didn't pull away and and stayed there with her eyes closed, savoring this night with Anna.

The redhead pulled away slowly and felt emptiness in her. She breathed in and snaked her arm around Elsa's waist as her eyes becoming misty.

"Anna - "

"Stay..." she whispered brokenly, "Don't leave."

"I-I can't - "

"Please?" Anna begged. Her hand held Elsa's own and squeezed it.

Elsa took a deep breath and soon she felt a single tear fell from her eyes. She stood there, surprised seeing Anna, begging for her to stay.

But what about Meg? What about Kristoff? What about them? She thought and was about to open her mouth when Anna squeezed her again.

"Elsa...I-I love you - "

"Anna there you are!"

A hand on Anna's shoulder made her jumped a little. The redhead reluctantly tear her eyes away from Elsa as Meg linked her arm around Anna's and tugged her a little away from the blonde. Elsa gulped and forced a smile when Kristoff appeared and strode beside her, offering his own arm.

"Shall we?"

_"...Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?"_

Elsa nodded her head and took his arm, "Goodbye Anna." She felt a lump in her throat and Elsa knew she was about to cry when she saw Anna's crestfallen look. She looked away, uncertain to what she should do or choose now.

Anna or Kristoff?

Anna, who hated her at first, became her friend, crush and the one who taught her what true love is or Kristoff who was her dream man, a Prince who came all the way to the real world to save her and to finally marry her back in Andalasia?

Before she could even turn around to look at Anna. Kristoff noticed her unreadable expression as he suddenly lifted her face and looked at her worriedly.

"Why so sad beautiful lady?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

Elsa shook her head as she stuttered, "Oh, I'm fine Kristoff. Don't worry about me." She said.

Kristoff gave her a reassuring smile as they ventured up stairs. And at that moment, Elsa felt nothing but pain as she and Kristoff entered inside the elevator. She looked at the dance floor only to catch Anna looking over Meg's shoulder and was staring directly at her.

She could see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

The blonde swallowed hard and refused to cry as the elevator door closed, blocking her view from Anna.

And this was it.

She would return home to her own world, away from here.

With a quiet sigh, Elsa straightened her back while a single tear fell from her eyes again.

She could still hear the faint sound of the singer's voice as she listened to it. And did it hurt her more?

_"...so close, so close_

_and still so far..."_

_I love you too Anna._

 


End file.
